Sakura takes Sasuke to his limits
by goldenstar93
Summary: Sakura discovers Sasuke's true weakness and exposes it in order to achieve her goals. Fluff story. Takes place after the end of the main Naruto story but before Naruto Gaiden. Please R and R whether you liked it or not, thanks!
1. Discovering Sasuke's weakness

**Sakura takes Sasuke to his limits**

 **A/N: A Sakura/Sasuke pairing. Meant to be a fluff story and nothing more.**

 **This takes place right after the main story of Naruto, where Sakura and Sasuke are married. Doesn't include Naruto Gaiden.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura was lying comfortably in bed, her head resting on Sasuke's shoulder. She felt relaxed for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. "All the chores are finally done, Sarada is away at a friend's house and Sasuke is finally home with me for once", she thought to herself. "I wish everyday could be like this", she muttered quietly to Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing but smiled slightly and touched Sakura in the middle of her forehead, like he always did. On other days, Sakura wouldn't have minded this, but today, she felt slightly annoyed.

"Why do you still even have to go away for such long periods on time? It's been years that you've been doing this now" she said while rubbing his chest and kissing his neck, hoping this would make her get a proper response for once.

However, Sasuke simply said the same thing he always did when asked this, "Sakura…" and turned away.

"There must be some way I can make him want to stay here...it's like he doesn't even care about me" as she glanced over at her husband, looking at his blank face and then to his body, which was still covered with many scars and bruises from the Fourth Shinobi World War.

Lost in her thoughts, she snuggled closer to Sasuke as her hands were absentmindedly moving around his body.

She glanced over and saw a particularly strange looking bruise under Sasuke's right ribcage. Just as soon as she touched it, Sasuke abruptly jerks away from her while stifling a small laugh.

"Oh my god!" Sakura exclaimed. In all the years she knew Sasuke, the thought that Sasuke might be ticklish never crossed her mind, mainly because Sasuke never seemed like the type of person who was ticklish.

"You just hurt me, that's all. That bruise is still fresh." Sasuke claimed, but Sakura knew better at this point. After all the years they spent together, Sakura could generally tell when Sasuke was lying to her by now. Even if she couldn't, the thought that SASUKE, out of everyone she knew, might actually be ticklish, was too distracting and she wanted to test it out further.

Sakura's attitude suddenly changed from calm and relaxed to awake and aware. Most of all, she felt dominant. She wanted to be in control of her man for once, instead of just blindly and obediently listening to him, and this was the perfect opportunity.

"I'll have to be quick and smart about this", she thought. Sasuke was a lot stronger than her physically and could restrain her easily. "That is, unless he was extremely ticklish and I once I started tickling him, he wouldn't have the strength to throw me off".

She smiled at Sasuke and said, "Ok". Sasuke relaxed and Sakura then asked him, "So where did that bruise come from?"

"I was climbing and wasn't watching where I wa…" He suddenly got cut off when Sakura sat up, jumped on top of him and straddled him rather roughly. "Ouch! Sakura, what the he…" His eyes widened as he realized what Sakura was going to do.

"Sakura, no!" He immediately tried to throw her off but it was too late. All 10 of her fingers had found their way into Sasuke's sides, scratching, clawing and poking at them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke laughed loudly and uncontrollably. Sakura thought that Sasuke's laugh was very cute and she wanted to hear more of it. "I thought you said it was just a bruise, Sasuke." She found herself laughing alongside Sasuke. "So why are you laughing?" she taunted. The fact that Sasuke was a lot stronger than she was, and was also very well trained in Taijutsu, but still couldn't throw her off, made Sakura laugh even harder.

"SAAAAKKKKKKKU…" Sasuke couldn't finish saying what he wanted to say as he was too busy laughing to talk properly.

"Aww, look at you. You can't even speak properly. I had no idea I had married an overgrown baby", she exclaimed. Sasuke tried again to throw her off but the relentless tickling from his wife made it impossible.

After quite a bit of time had passed by from tickling Sasuke's sides, Sakura got bored. She stopped tickling Sasuke and let him catch his breath. Sasuke was much too tired at this point to say anything or to try to attempt to get Sakura off him.

As Sasuke was resting, Sakura was wondering to herself and started thinking about where else Sasuke might be ticklish and where his most ticklish spot was.

Without a word to Sasuke, she then attempted to tickle the next closest spot: his ribs. She jabbed a finger in between his ribs but Sasuke just said, "Ouch!"

Sakura realized that Sasuke was not ticklish in the ribs and that poking him there only made him angry. She also realized that it was only a matter of time before Sasuke would regain his strength and overpower her, ending her fun once and for all.

Refusing to let that happen, she quickly moved up to his armpits. She scratched quickly at his underarms, while praying that he was ticklish there.

As soon as Sakura's fingers reached his underarms, Sasuke bucked suddenly, tossing Sakura a couple of inches into the air. However, it was not enough to throw Sakura off of him and she grinned evilly, as she realized that she had come upon Sasuke's second ticklish spot. The best part was, judging from his reaction, he seemed even more ticklish here than on his sides.

"Nice try", Sakura teased.

"Sakura, don't!" Sasuke cried out before Sakura started tickling him again.

"Don't? But you love getting tickled!" She tickled his armpits ruthlessly and Sasuke started laughing louder than Sakura thought was possible from him. "Look at how much you are laughing! You must be having the time of your life, just like me! Isn't that right?"

"NNNNNNN…" Sakura tickled him even harder, so that he couldn't deny it. This continued on for a very long time. During that time, all Sasuke could do was laugh helplessly while Sakura mercilessly tickled him while laughing herself. Sasuke had tried to throw her off again during the tickling, but he was very much depleted of any strength and was not successful.

Finally, Sakura stopped. Sasuke immediately said, "Stop it, Sakura. You have gone way too far. Get off of me."

"No, I don't think so. You deserve this!"

"What do you mean?"

"You are never home. Sarada and I miss you a lot, yet you still ignore us. And the one time that you are here, you just dismiss me, like I'm just a stranger and not your wife!"

"Sakura, I told you. I can't spend more time with you and Sarada. I miss you too, but that's just the way it is"

"Ok, you know what? I have a deal for you. I'll stop tickling you right now if you promise to spend more time at home with us. And if you try to go back on this deal, and ignore me like you usually do, you'll come back to a much longer and unforgiving tickling session!"

Sasuke thought about this for a moment. "No, I can't do that. I'm sorry, Sakura but that's just the way it is".

"Ok, then. I'll simply have to do keep doing this then."

"Well I hate this!"

"No, you're not. Look at yourself. Sure, you look tired, and the places where I tickled you are red, but other than that, there are no signs of physical injury. Just one of your long journeys away from home causes more injuries than this tickling session. On top of that, you're laughing and smiling, so you clearly enjoy being tickled!"

This comment infuriated Sasuke. He still was too tired to move so he called Sakura a name that spouses should not call one another.

"It looks like you're angry, Sasuke. I don't like that at all. I'm going to start making you happy again". Sakura turned around so that she was facing Sasuke's feet and Sasuke could only see her back.

Sasuke instantly grew scared. "Sakura? I'm sorry I called you that. Please don….HAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura had placed her hands around Sasuke's thighs and started tickling them.

Any progress that Sasuke had made in regaining his strength was now gone. He laughed helplessly as Sakura squeezed and tickled his thighs.

"Who's a ticklish little boy? You are, aren't you? Aren't you, Sasuke?" Sakura quickly started laughing alongside her husband, although for an entirely different reason.

Sasuke's face grew red, both from the tickling and from being called a little boy. He wondered how he never knew how dominating and cruel his wife could be, seeing as she was having a lot of fun tickle torturing and taunting him.

After Sakura was done tickling his thighs, and the feeling of enjoyment she received from it was fading away, she sighed. She realized that she only had one more tickle spot to go to before she would have to let Sasuke go. Part of her wanted to let him go right now, as she could tell from looking at her husband that he was incredibly worn out, and she felt bad for him. However, the other part wanted to see this through and most of all, make sure she comes out of this with something positive in terms of the relationship. She wanted to make sure that Sasuke would say yes when she asked him if he would spend more time with her and Sarada.

"Ok Sasuke. I'm going to ask you one more time. Will you please spend more time with your loving family?"

This time, Sasuke paused before answering. However he still replied, "I can't, Sakura". Sakura noticed the pause as well as the lack of firmness in his answer. She thought to herself, "He is going to change his mind! All I need is one final push."

She glanced at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke followed her glance and quickly tried to withdraw his feet. This did not work, as they were currently trapped thanks to Sakura. Sakura laughed rather wickedly, which only panicked Sasuke even more.

"You really do not want your poor feet to be tickled, do you? Answer me!"

"They're really ticklish. Please just stop this". He drew in a breath. "Ok, I'll do it".

Sakura looked surprised and turned around. "Do what?"

"I will spend more time at home with you". He added in "I love you", to try to get Sakura away from his feet.

Sakura first thought that he was just saying this to stop her from tickling his feet but she realized that he wasn't lying.

"I love you too. And I can't wait to actually do couple things with you from now on." She felt incredible joy at this as she realized that she won. Her distant husband was actually listening to her for once.

"Ok. Can you get off me now?"

Sakura considered this at first and said, "Sure". Just as she was preparing to get off of Sasuke, she had second thoughts. She was still in a good mood from tickling Sasuke and did not want to it to go away just yet. She was also sure that his feet were going to be his most ticklish spot. That last thought excited her and made her feel more alive than she had in years.

"Actually…Sasuke, I was thinking I would finish this final spot. Just for the sake of it."

"NO!"

However, the choice was not his to make. Sakura turned back towards his feet. She hovered her hands over them for a few seconds, mentally tormenting Sasuke some more, before attacking.

Her fingers started scratching at his feet and this time, Sasuke screamed, rather than laughed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura started laughing rather wildly. "Oh my god, Sasuke. Screaming like a little girl? What's next, you're going to start crying?" she mocked.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke continued. He tried once again to get his feet away from Sakura but she wasn't going to let him go anywhere.

"Sorry Sasuke, you're not going anywhere until I say so!" "Now, why don't you just sit here and enjoy this!"

She spent what seemed like years tickling his feet. She went from scratching them to digging right into them.

When she decided that she had enough fun, she got off of Sasuke. "Well that was fun!" She looked over at her husband, who looked incredibly tired, like he had just run a 5 hour marathon without any breaks. She realized that the tickling experience she just forced on Sasuke must have been extremely draining on him but she knew it was worth it. She has seen a side to her lover that she had never seen before, and made it him a lot more likeable to Sakura. He also agreed to spend more time with her, which was something Sakura didn't think was possible just a few hours ago. From this point on, their relationship would be much better than it was before.


	2. Collusion

**Chapter 2**

"I still cannot believe it."

Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were eating and talking at Ramen Ichiraku, which had grown in size and popularity over the past several years.

"It's true, Ino", Sakura replied. "Your former crush is actually ticklish. It was such a great feeling to see him laugh like that."

"I tried to see if Sai was ticklish once and it didn't go too well", Ino reflected.

"I…I'm not sure if Naruto is ticklish but I g…..guess it wouldn't matter", said Hinata

"What do you mean?"

"W…well, he's always smiling and laughing anyways…"

Sakura considered this. "True. I guess I had such a fun time tickling Sasuke because he doesn't smile or show any emotion that often. It's a pretty great feeling to know that I can make him laugh even when he doesn't want to". She giggled just thinking about this.

"It sounds like so much fun. I think there is a problem here though. Don't you girls think so too?" said Tenten.

Sakura looked confused. "What's the problem?"

"You're the only one who gets to have all the fun. I think it would be a generous offering on your behalf if you share the fun with all of us." Hinata looked somewhat reluctant while Ino nodded enthusiastically about the idea.

Sakura was split on the idea too. On one hand, tickling Sasuke seemed like such an intimate moment just between the two of them which helped rekindle their romance. On the other hand, it seemed like it would be pretty fun if all the girls got together and joined in on it.

"I'll have to think about this for a few minutes". The other girls sighed and went back to eating their food.

Finally, Sakura announced, "Ok. Although our first tickling adventure was just a private moment between us two, I think it would just be too fun if you girls got to witness his ticklishness firsthand."

Ino cheered while Hinata and Tenten looked at each other with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Ok, so how do we do this, Sakura?"

"I'll think of something. Just leave it to me."

"Ok. We're counting on you to not let us down", Tenten said.

"I won't", Sakura promised.

"Ok. So what else is going on lately?"

The girls then chatted about events in their lives, such as Tenten's attempt to search for a partner, the success of her weapons shop, how Ino was doing with Sai, and how Hinata felt about Naruto being away all the time on important matters.

"I….I mean, it does feel bad. B…but I feel as if absence d…does make the heart grow fonder. I love Naruto more than I ever have."

"That's so cheesy, Hinata" said Ino.

However, Sakura thought about Hinata's attitude. Like Hinata, her husband had been away for a long time, although thanks to Sakura's actions and Sasuke's weakness, that wouldn't be the case anymore. She wondered if she would like Sasuke more now that he promised to stay home a lot. After all, would Sakura get tired of seeing Sasuke all the time? However, there was one factor that made Sakura love Sasuke a lot more lately. Of course, it was the fact that she knew how ticklish he was. She imagined herself tickling Sasuke even harder than she had before; her fingers would dig, poke and scratch at his sides, underarms and feet and he would helplessly laugh and squirm. He would try to get loose but just with a few light touches from her fingers, Sakura would stop that from happening and keep him right where she wanted him. With Sasuke at home more often, this fantasy had the potential to occur very often at their home.

Sakura concluded in her head, "Of course Sasuke staying at home will strengthen our relationship and make me love him more. I only was able to see his dark and mysterious side before. Now, I can really get to know his happy side." Sakura also knew that Sasuke did enjoy being tickled, at least somewhat, deep down, even though he would claim getting tickled was not enjoyable for him.

"Sakura, you've been pretty quiet now. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Sakura wasn't going to tell her friends about these intimate thoughts she had about her and Sasuke.

"You're not having second thoughts about our upcoming arrangement, are you?"

Sakura grew annoyed at this. "Of course not. I think it will be a fun experience for all of us. Even Sasuke."

The girls then dropped the subject and continued talking for a few more hours. When it was time to go, the girls said goodbye to one another and told Sakura that they would be waiting very soon for their plan to tickle Sasuke to be put into action.

Sakura thought about what kind of preparations she would need for this. Her thoughts raced around her mind quickly and each one caused a large amount of excitation. She realized that planning for the ambush was as fun as the ambush itself. Last time, she didn't prepare much at all; she just jumped on the opportunity(both figuratively and literally, as she had jumped on top of Sasuke and started tickling him immediately) last time, so this time, she wanted to do a little more preparation, to spice things up a bit.

After some thinking, she decided on a final plan. She dropped by the hardware store to buy some rope.

When she arrived home, Sasuke was there to greet her. She kissed him passionately and they went to sit down to talk together.

"Sarada's in bed?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Where have you been, by the way? You've been out later than you usually have. Also, what's in the bags? Because it doesn't look like groceries."

"I'll get to the bags in a moment. I was out eating ramen with a few girlfriends. We talked about our lives, mainly our love lives. Although, Tenten did tell me that her weapons shop has picked up a bit more success lately."

"Good for her. She deserves it for all the hard work she's put in"

Sakura was surprised that Sasuke actually gave out a compliment for once. He only gave one in what seemed like once every year.

"It must be from what happened yesterday. He sees me as someone in charge now, and he wants to impress me by being nice", she thought to herself.

Sasuke continued on. "So what's in the bags?"

Sakura said nothing. She smiled flirtingly at Sasuke and batted her eyes at him. She slowly walked towards the middle of the room and beckoned Sasuke to follow her. Enticed, Sasuke went over to her when she stopped. She looked romantically at Sasuke, closed her eyes and leaned forward.

They embraced in a long and passionate kiss. His hands wrapped around Sakura's waist while hers wrapped around his neck. Afterwards, Sasuke grinned, which made Sakura blush.

"That one was really good", Sasuke said.

"Well I have something even better. Wait here and close your eyes. It's a surprise."

Sasuke did as she told and Sakura took the rope from the bags. Just right after she bought them, she infused chakra-draining jutsu, which worked better than the chakra-draining seal, onto it, to ensure Sasuke wouldn't be able to use his strength to just break them in half after he was tied up. It would drain him just enough so that he couldn't escape but that he could still struggle in them. The thought of Sasuke squirming around in the ropes turned Sakura on a bit.

She walked over to him and told him to turn around. Sasuke obeyed.

"This will be fun, I promise." She then gently urged Sasuke's arms together behind his back. Sasuke, still enticed with Sakura's affection, thought nothing of it. "It will be just as fun as our little tickling session we had yesterday, in fact."

Before Sasuke could react to that last sentence, Sakura wrapped the rope around his hands and then his wrists, tying them together behind his back. Sasuke's eyes widened in terror, like it had yesterday. He struggled to break free but the chakra-draining was already taking place. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Sakura, no! Not again! I already told you I hate being tickled!"

Sakura kissed him on the cheek, as if to mock him. "I only half believe that, Sasuke. I think the other half enjoys being made powerless by your cute wife! Besides, tickling you, even if it is torturous, is just too much fun to pass up!"

Sasuke said nothing but continued to struggle to no avail. Sakura then gently urged him to the floor, where he laid face-down. Sakura took the rest of the ropes and bound his feet together as well. She then told Sasuke, "I'm going to be adding in something extra this time."

Sasuke asked panickingly, "And what's that?" By now, he was well aware of how cruel Sakura could be and worryingly contemplated on what Sakura was planning to do to him this time.

"I've invited a few friends over to join me this time. Sure, it was fun to have you all to myself but I can easily have fun one-on-one tickling sessions with you anytime. I wanted to share this fun experience with my girlfriends!"

Sasuke was too stunned to respond. Sakura continued, "Now that I've got you bound and defenseless here, I can call them over. They should be here in about 10 minutes or so. Then the fun can begin!"

At this point, Sasuke knew he wasn't going to escape from the ropes, but yet, the thought that he was going to be tickled by multiple people panicked him so much, that he struggled even harder against them.

Sakura started walking towards the phone when Sasuke lost all control and blurted out, "You're evil!"

Sakura turned around and leaned over Sasuke's bound body. "That's not a nice thing to say to your wife, Sasuke. Now I'll have to punish you." She placed her hand on Sasuke's neck, which she hadn't tickled before. Sasuke jerked as soon as she put her hand there, and Sakura knew what to do. She grabbed Sasuke by the hair with one hand, to keep his head still, and she lightly fluttered her fingers with her other hand, on his neck and tickled him.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke laughed. Sakura instantly got a feeling a dominance and joy when he laughed. Only one day had passed by when she last tickled him, and yet, she enjoyed it so much, as if it had been years.

"What was it you called me? I don't think I heard you, Sasuke." Just like last time, she began laughing along with Sasuke, like his laughter was contagious. She stopped after a few minutes, remembering that this was supposed to be a group activity.

She started walking to the phone again. Sasuke pleaded to her to stop. "I'll let you tickle me every day from now on! Just don't invite other people over! I beg you!"

"Sorry, Sasuke. Besides tickling won't be as fun if you just let me do it, silly boy!"

She picked up the phone and called Ino, Tenten and finally Hinata. After a few brief minutes, she put away the phone and turned back to Sasuke.

"Good news, Sasuke. They're all coming over in about 10 minutes!" she grinned cruelly.

"Any last words?"


	3. Ganged-up on

**Chapter 3**

"Don't you think you're going overboard here, Sakura?"

"Not at all. I really love to see you laugh! If only you had laughed more often, then maybe I wouldn't be doing this to you" as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke was too tired at this point to argue back so he continued to try to break free from the ropes. Sakura found this to be a bit of a turn on, so she sat back and watched him struggle for a while.

While this was going on, the doorbell loudly rang, startling both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Looks like this is it for you, Sasuke" Sakura said, bending down to mockingly kiss her helpess husband on the forehead. Sasuke said nothing but gave a small whimper.

She walked over quickly to the door and opened it. As expected, it was Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"Hey, girlfriend!" Ino ran up to Sakura and hugged her. "You got a present for us?"

After greeting Tenten and Hinata, Sakura replied, "You bet I do. You girls are going to love this."

She lead the girls over to Sasuke, who at this point realized it was pointless to struggle, and gave up. Hinata blushed while Ino squealed, "This must be a dream. I must be dreaming."

The girls stood over him and he desperately yelled, "Please, don't do this! I know Sakura has gone crazy about this but are you guys really going to join in as well? Even you, Hinata? Don't be heartless!"

Hinata blushed again but said, "S….sorry, Sasuke. I t…think this will be fun. For a….all of us."

"Not for me!"

Sakura said, "Nonsense. I have seen Sasuke laugh nonstop which clearly shows that he loves it." The other girls nodded in agreement.

Sasuke gave her an angry stare and she simply grinned mischievously at him. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"We should retie him first so that he's easier to tickle"

"True. Let's tie him to that chair with his arms on the armrests."

"We'll need to use stronger chakra-draining jutsu on the ropes then, or he'll escape while he's untied. Do any of you know stronger chakra-draining jutsu?""

"I d…..do", Hinata said.

She went over to the ropes and performed the sign. Shortly afterward, Sasuke was even weaker than he was before and could barely move.

"T..this will only last for a few minutes. W…we need to tie him up q….quickly."

They took the ropes of his wrists and forced him into the chair, where they then re-tied the ropes, separately tying his arms to the armrests and his feet to the leg-rests.

"So, where exactly is he ticklish, Sakura?"

"Sakura, please don't!" Sasuke begged, praying that his wife wasn't this sadistic.

"His armpits, sides, thighs and most of all, his feet."

"Perfect! One girl for each spot."

"So, since you're his wife and all, do you want the best spot?"

"Sounds perfect to me. What do you girls want?"

"I'll go for the arms", Tenten said.

"Then I'll get his sides. That leaves you with his thighs, Hinata", said Ino.

"S….sure"

Sakura and Hinata knelt down so they could reach their hotspots while Ino and Tenten moved behind the chair to reach theirs.

"On three?" Tenten suggested.

"Alright. On three."

Sasuke started struggling one last time, not that it would do him any good.

"One!" all four girls said together

His heart started beating faster and he panicked even more.

"Two!"

His face turned red and he even had a shadow of a smile on his face, as if he could feel all 40 fingers tickling him already.

"Three!"

The girls dug in, like ravenous vultures. Tenten scratched ferociously at his underarms, causing Sasuke to buck around the chair like a maniac and yell, "NNNOOOT TTTTHEEE AAARRRRRMMPPP…." This did nothing to discourage Tenten who went back and forth between lightly and heavily tickling them.

"Keep laughing for me, Sasuke. Your laugh is too cute!"

"AHAHAAHAHAH!"

"Wow Sakura, I can't believe what a good boy Sasuke is. He's laughing for me after I told him too!"

"SSSTTTOOPP...AHAHAHA!"

She continued on, not bothering to listen to Sasuke's cries and pleas for her to stop.

"Tenten really couldn't wait!" Ino noted curiously.

Trying her hardest to outdo Tenten, she took her fingers and ran them down Sasuke's sides. Feeling him shiver, she smiled and then really dug in. She poked and prodded his sides, from different angles and using different intensities, as if she was inspecting his body. She noted which techniques made Sasuke laugh harder and used those ones more often. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She realized that Sasuke couldn't even speak properly now, which motivated her to continue. The tickling from Ino and Tenten already seemed like too much for Sasuke to handle.

"Mmm, after all these years Sasuke, you've still kept yourself fit", Ino flirted.

"Shut up, Ino", Sakura said.

"Whatever, Sakura. This is still pretty fun."

"NNNNNNNOOO…HAHAHAHAHA" was all Sasuke could argue back with.

Meanwhile, Hinata was crouching down looking at Sasuke's thighs. She felt nervous about this, since Sasuke looked like he was being tortured, yet she still wanted to join in on the fun, since Ino and Tenten were laughing as well and looking like they were having the time of their lives.

She came to a decision. She took her hands and placed them gently on Sasuke's legs. Sasuke looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her not to add on another layer to his current tickle torture. She smiled kindly at him and he briefly looked relieved. However, Sasuke had been tricked as Hinata suddenly forced her fingers into Sasuke's legs, eliciting laughter out from his mouth.

His legs tried their hardest to escape from the ropes but just like his arms, they found no success. All Sasuke could do was laugh non-stop at Hinata's dancing fingers, along with Ino's and Tenten's, until they finally found it in their heart to stop. However, judging from the smiles and looks on their faces, that seemed like it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

Last but certainly not least was Sakura. She remembered the day before, when she had found out that Sasuke was ticklish. The feeling of power and domination went through her mind which made her feel even more excited about the current opportunity. She was particularly remembering tickling Sasuke's feet, which was his most ticklish area. Just one light touch from one finger on his toes caused him to scream like a little girl, nonstop. It was adorable and hilarious at the same time.

Sakura used one hand to grab Sasuke by his feet and lift them up off the ground and then took the other and quickly ran it up from the bottom of his feet to the top.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed like he had beforehand. The girls stopped tickling him for a brief second, glanced at each other with grins on their faces. None of them heard Sasuke scream like a girl before and what was even funnier was that the first time they did hear him scream was caused not by fighting an unstoppable and scary monster or ninja, but from getting tickled.

"Isn't it cute how Sasuke can't even handle a wittle tickling?" Sakura taunted in a baby voice. The other girls agreed.

They all got back to tickling him. Sakura continued tickling his feet, which was actually her favourite part to tickle, because of the different ways you could tickle them. She switched around from lightly fluttering her fingers over his toes to digging in harshly into his soles. At the same time, Sasuke was being tortured with 30 other fingers prodding his sides, scratching his underarms and squeezing his thighs. Sasuke felt like he was going to faint, and even wanted to, so that the torture could stop. This was not the case, as the girls cruelly decided to give him 30 second breaks which were short enough to not allow Sasuke any comfortable rest and long enough to keep him from passing out. After the breaks passed, they tickled him with even more enthusiasm than the previous time, causing Sasuke to continue squealing and laughing like a little girl.

Sakura looked at the time and realized hours had went by. She then looked at Sasuke and finally felt sorry for him. "Alright girls, I think that's enough."

They all stood up, giggling themselves, from having such a great time.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time." Tenten said while the others agreed.

After one final look at the dead-tired Sasuke, they walked away.

Ino said, "I didn't realize it was so late. I better get going. See you later, Sakura."

Hinata also said, "M…..me too. B…bye."

Ino and Hinata then left.

As Tenten was about to leave, she turned around. "By the way, Sakura, I have a present for you."

"What is it?"

Tenten took out a pair of chains from her bag, which were from her weapons shop, and handed them to Sakura.

"You might need these in your future endeavors with Sasuke" she winked.

"We're not into that kind of thing, Tenten."

Tenten laughed, "No, silly. These are to help you out when you feel like having an intimate tickling session with Sasuke again."

"Ok thanks, I guess."

"Bye, Sakura." Tenten then left.

Sakura went over to the still tied-up and helpless Sasuke. She untied his feet first.

"How are you feeling?"

Sasuke was much too tired to argue back so he remained silent.

"Guess I know your true weakness now." she jokingly mocked. "Ino, Tenten and Hinata too."

"You know….I still found it hot that you decided to go ahead with this after how many times I told you I hate being tickled. You being in control is a different feeling. And a nice one."

"That's because I know you actually like being tickled, Sasuke."

"Nonsense."

Sasuke was too tired at this point to continue talking and Sakura decided to let him rest.

But first, she straddled Sasuke, and locked her eyes with his. He noted that she never looked at him so intensely before. She brought her head closer to his, closed her eyes, and kissed him. A feeling of calmness passed by, like the feeling one gets after getting to relax on a beach on Sunday after a long week of working. It was a stark contrast to the intense feelings they both had just half an hour ago.

After their serene thoughts faded away, Sakura led Sasuke to their bed, which he heavily collapsed on. He went to sleep within seconds while Sakura sat beside him, still thinking about the euphoria she had felt during today. She knew it was time to let Sasuke rest but she knew that soon, she would have to get that feeling back again. Remembering Tenten's present, she smiled.


	4. All Tied Up

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: This chapter and chapter 5 are rated M, instead of T.**

Sakura and Sasuke were lying in bed again after a long day spent at the local carnival. It was the most fun they had in a long time and was one of the many couple activities they had done together for quite a while now.

"So where do you want to go tomorrow?"

She moved closer to Sasuke, "Maybe the beach but I'm too tired now to think about it."

As Sakura tried to doze off, she had a feeling of déjà vu to a few weeks ago, where she and Sasuke were cozily resting in bed after a long, exciting and tiring day spent together. However, back then, those days were rare but now they were fairly common. She smiled at how much had changed and how Sasuke had even changed his mind about staying together with her and Sarada more often.

Sasuke noticed her smile and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed but took his face into her hands and pretty soon, they were making out passionately, their lips locked for what seemed like hours despite being exhausted from the activities from earlier today.

Just like a fall breeze after a warm sunny day, things cooled down after that for Sasuke. Sakura however, was still feeling feisty and tried to kiss Sasuke again but he turned away, signalling that he wanted to rest. This made Sakura feeling unsatisfied and pissed off a bit at Sasuke. She decided to let Sasuke rest and got off the bed to get some food. On the way back, she saw something from a while ago: the chains that Tenten gave her as a gift the last time her was here.

It had actually been a while since Sasuke had endured tickle torture at the hands of Sakura and she was still pissed off at Sasuke abandoning their intense and enjoyable make out session. She was also feeling aroused and also wanted to hear his contagious and cute laughter again. She decided to bring the chains up with her to the bedroom.

She nudged Sasuke and showed him the chains. She put on her cutest smile that she knew Sasuke couldn't resist. "Let's try something different." It had been a few weeks since Sakura had tied up and tickled Sasuke, and although that experience was quite humiliating and memorable for him, the time gap made him not suspect anything.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to but hesitantly asked, "Where did you get those from?"

"Tenten. She said it would help our love life", Sakura lied.

With Sakura dressed up in a way that left little to the imagination and smiling her cutest smile at him, Sasuke couldn't resist. He spread his arms and legs out so that Sakura could tie him properly to the bedposts. Sakura gently took his left arm and wrapped the chain around his wrist. She then secured the other end to the bedpost. Sasuke instinctively tried to remove his arm but the chain was surprisingly tight. Sakura giggled and Sasuke laughed nervously along. When she tried to repeat the same process with his other arm, Sasuke was hesitant at first, since he would be completely helpless and be left to Sakura's mercy. Sakura kissed him to reassure him and he decided to go along with it. After his arms were tied, Sakura went over to do his legs. During this time, she found it amusing how Sasuke still had no idea what was coming to him.

When she was done, she stood up to admire the situation she had created for herself: the chains were wrapped tightly around Sasuke's wrists and ankles and were tied to the bedposts. He tried to move even an inch but the chains did not budge.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded. She then straddled him and leaned forward so that Sasuke got a good view of her chest. She drew her head closer to Sasuke, beckoning him to come and kiss her. As she drew her head near to his, her hands sneakily reached near his underarms. As they were about to kiss, she quickly drew a line from the top of his armpits to the bottom, tickling him.

"Mmmm...AHHHH!" Sasuke laughed.

"Did you miss our tickling sessions, Sasuke?" Sakura teased.

"Sakura! Don't do this!"

She placed her hands around his sides and squeezed, causing him to squirm and laugh.

"Don't do what? That?"

"S-sa-a-a-a!" Sasuke found himself unable to speak yet again.

"Alright Sasuke, that was just the warm-up. The real fun will begin now!"

Sasuke knew from experience that he was doomed. He couldn't stop Sakura from tickling him when he wasn't being restrained by chains, so how was he supposed to escape now? Begging wouldn't help him either as he knew Sakura had a sadistic side that only got motivated even further when he begged for mercy.

He only had one choice: he had to not laugh and give in to her merciless tickling. If he held out long enough, she might believe that he wasn't that ticklish anymore and stop.

"Sakura, after what I endured from a few weeks ago, I've grown a resistance to your tickling now. I won't be as ticklish as before. I only laughed now because you caught me by surprise."

"Really?" Sakura locked her eyes with his.

"Yes."

Sakura giggled like a schoolgirl. "We'll just see about that."

She lightly placed both her hands on Sasuke's tummy and left them there, observing Sasuke's face for a reaction. Sasuke found even this slight touch to be ticklish but he resisted showing any sort of emotion as he desperately did not want to be tickled again by Sakura especially when he was completely helpless this time due to the restraints.

Sakura smirked and then lightly scribbled her fingers across his stomach.

"MM..." Sasuke held back laughter as hard as he could. Sakura observed his face which managed to compress his smile back inside. However, she noticed his body shiver away from her slightly. She grinned devilishly and asked, "This is your game now, Sasuke? You know you won't be able to hold it in."

Sasuke said nothing and remained concentrated on not laughing. Deep down inside, he knew she was right. He just wanted to buy enough time to bore Sakura before he completely lost control.

Sakura started scratching more ferociously now while taunting Sasuke, "I know you want to laugh, Sasuke! Let me hear that cute laughter of yours!"

Sasuke could feel his composure breaking with every second. At any time now, he knew that unless Sakura suddenly stopped, he would break down laughing harder than he ever had before.

Sakura increased the pressure of the tickling one last time and Sasuke broke down.

"MMMMMM-AHAAHAHAAHAHAHA!" he yelled.

"Aww, so you are still ticklish, Sasuke. How dare you lie to me?" as she moved on to poking his sides, startling Sasuke and making him laugh even harder.

"Looks like I'm going to have to punish you with even more tickle torture now!"

"NOOO...HAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle" she said in a baby voice, making fun of Sasuke's predicament, while still squeezing his sides.

He bounced up and down, trying to throw Sakura off of him but it didn't work as Sakura was too determined to play with her tickle toy.

"WOOHOO!" Sakura cheered, enjoying the ride that Sasuke was giving her. She made the same noise earlier when they were on the fastest ride at the carnival and Sakura felt like she was having as much fun, if not more, right now.

"Laugh for me again! Again! And again!" she said each time she tickled Sasuke.

Eventually, she let Sasuke catch his breath.

"How are you finding this compared to last time? It must be even more fun now that you can't even struggle anymore."

Sasuke grew irritated, both at the fact that he had initially thought that Sakura tickling him was a thing of the past and that he was even more helpless than before, due to the chains binding his limbs tightly to the bed to prevent any form of resistance. She looked tauntingly at Sasuke, waiting for a response. He lost his composure at this and swore, which was something he hardly ever did, in front of Sakura at least.

"I don't want to hear you saying those words, Sasuke. I think I'll make you laugh so you can't say mean things like that again."

She got up and walked over to the other end of the bed, where his feet were secured. As soon as she got over there, Sasuke panicked and resumed struggling, only to once again not make any progress in getting loose. She grabbed his foot with one hand and demanded that he apologize.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Please just let me go!"

She smiled at him kindly.

"Apology accepted."

He had a very brief moment of relief before he felt Sakura's fingers scratching and tickling his feet once more.

He dissolved into laughter this time and yelled.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Sakura moved her fingers quickly and then slowly then randomly alternating between the two speeds, making her tickling unpredictable and thus, more torturous to Sasuke.

He started jerking about, as if he was undergoing an electric shock. Sakura paid no attention to this.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke's legs started to spasm and tried to get away from Sakura's hands but it was no use.

"STTOOOPPPP" he managed to yell out before he started to roar with laughter again.

"Stop? Are you joking, Sasuke? This is just too much fun, I don't think I'll ever stop!"

Sakura never wavered and kept right on tickling Sasuke, determined to break him and reduce him to nothing but a heap of laughter. Sasuke thought he was going to go mad from all the tickling he was receiving. Sakura didn't want to go overboard, however, and stopped.

"Alright, you can have a longer rest this time, baby. I'm almost done anyways."

"Can't we just stop this? You're making me go insane."

"Don't be selfish, Sasuke. I have hobbies too, you know, and tickling you is one of them! And don't pretend you don't enjoy it!"

Sasuke started to protest but the thought that he was still completely at her mercy popped into his head. If she wanted, she could torture him for days but she wouldn't do that unless she was pissed off at him. He decided to keep his mouth shut and just endure through the rest of it.

"Aww, you're learning to only use your mouth for laughing and not for talking back to me. What a good boy you are, Sasuke". She ruffled his hair like a pet dog. Sasuke's face flushed red with embarrassment but he still decided to say nothing.

She went over to the front of the bed, where Sasuke's head and wrists were. She looked fondly at his biceps, which looked incredibly strong, due to the vast amounts of training Sasuke had done over the years.

She grinned and added, "It's a shame that no amount of physical strength will help you escape from this predicament."

She moved her hands over to Sasuke's armpits and Sasuke instinctively tried to cover them up by moving his arms downwards. The chains still held Sasuke as tightly as they had at the start, despite his continuous struggling and prevented him from doing so. His armpits were completely exposed.

"God, I'm going to die if you tickle me the...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After last time, Sakura knew exactly how and where he should be tickled in order to produce the maximum effect. He couldn't resist at all this time and Sakura took complete advantage of this. He shrieked and howled and begged for mercy, managing to get out only one word per minute due to the non-stop tickling. He fought heavily against his bonds and tried using all his strength, despite how tired he was, to cover up even a fraction of his underarms, to gain any sort of break from this torture.

Sakura noticed him struggling harder than he had in years. His current struggling and fighting was comparable to his battle against Naruto at the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. She snickered. "It's just tickling, Sasuke. What's wrong with you?" as her fingers continued kneading his armpits.

Sasuke was sweating heavily and his face was turning beet red, but he continued to thrash around pointlessly, even though the chains weren't loosening one bit.

"Where are you trying to go, Sasuke? I'm not done here yet!" she made fun of him even more.

Everytime Sasuke struggled and failed to get any sort of leverage against the bonds, Sakura mocked him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" This time it was Sakura who was laughing, although it was more like maniacal cackling, knowing she had her husband completely under her control.

It felt like forever for Sasuke but she eventually stopped. He was still gasping for breath and even continued randomly laughing, like he was still being tickled by Sakura.

She got up and announced, "I'm done tickling you for now."

"Then untie me!"

Sakura had a different idea. "No, Sasuke. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'm not letting it go just like that."

Sasuke groaned. "S...so, what are you going to d...do?" he stuttered nervously.

"You don't want to know" she grinned. "I'll let you rest for a bit, babe. Then we can get started again."

Sasuke looked at her, pleading to her with his eyes but Sakura simply kissed him on the forehead and walked away...


	5. Feathers!

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke heard Sakura moving about downstairs and he wondered what Sakura was doing this time. Was she calling her friends over? She had done it before, and they all had some good laughs, including Sasuke, but it would seem a lot more inappropriate this time. After all, he was basically almost naked and tied to their bed. He worried about this but his thoughts started to drift off again to when he first interacted with Sakura seriously. She had been pestering him for a while but it wasn't until they had to form Team 7 together with Naruto, that he considered seeing her as something more than a nuisance. He smiled at those nostalgic thoughts and then raced onto the bell test. How exactly did they manage to pass the bell test set by Kakashi? It didn't matter. There was an entrancing look on the pinkette's face after they unexpectedly passed it but did Sasuke take any notice? He first thought he didn't but maybe he did...

A loud clang came from downstairs and distracted Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Sakura? What's going on?" he called out. Just as he expected, there was no reply.

Sasuke struggled one last time to escape from his restraints, which kept him tied to the bed. Of course, it was no use. Sasuke thought it was incredibly bizarre to see his wife like this. From those days on Team 7, up until now, Sakura was never very commanding and controlling. Sure, she had moments in her life where she had to speak up over Sasuke, as well as others such as Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade, but this was a whole new personality change.

"Maybe this is all because of me since I refused to stay together with her despite me promising I would during our marriage. Maybe this is all just revenge." The very thought made him groan in despair, since if it was true, it was going to be a long time before Sakura stopped tickling him.

He then noticed Sakura walking back towards the room. She paused to drop off a box right outside the door, before walking in. Sasuke tried to glance inside the box, to see what it contained, but it was placed too far away.

"How's it going, Sasuke?" she asked in a honeyed voice.

"Err...well I was thinking of the day we were on Team 7 together. And other moments we spent together up until now."

"Aww, that's very sweet", she bent down to kiss Sasuke on the cheek.

"I was also wondering...are you okay? You seem a lot different than the old Sakura..." Sasuke was hoping that by saying this, Sakura would remember how timid and shy she was back then which would cause her revert to her kinder, gentler self and set Sasuke free.

Instead, she just laughed. "Change isn't always so bad, Sasuke. Don't you like this new, bolder me?"

"Umm..."

"I can see why you wouldn't", she giggled. "Besides, how do you know that this isn't the real me all along?"

"I somehow doubt that."

Sakura grew bored at their current conversation. She sat on the bed, next to Sasuke, and bounced up and down. "Let's stop talking about this. I think it's time for me to show you what I brought upstairs."

"Is it the key to these chains?" he said, while wriggling his arms causing the chains to clatter.

"AHAHAH! That's a good one! I'm not done with you yet, Sasuke."

"Can't we just talk?"

"I am going to talk. I'm going to tell you what I'm planning to do with you next."

Sasuke gulped and said nothing.

Sakura went outside and took something from the box.

"I think these will make our experience more enjoyable."

She slowly showed Sasuke what she was holding in her hand, torturing him with the suspense.

Sasuke's heart seemed to drop an inch every second and once he saw the feather that Sakura was holding in her hand, it seemed to have fell into a 100 foot pit.

"Sakura, no! NO!" he started struggling again despite still being sore in the arms from his previous struggling.

"C'mon, Sasuke, we've never tried these before. Let's try something new!"

"Sakura, no!" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura dropped the feather and bent down so that their faces were just inches from one another's.

She lightly grabbed the back of his hair, the way Sasuke liked it whenever they were making out. She nibbled on his ear, causing Sasuke to instantly stop panicking and start moaning quite loudly. She continued downwards to his neck, causing tingling sensations for Sasuke. She moved onto to gently biting his lips causing the loudest moan of all. Finally, she, quite forcefully, started making out with Sasuke, rather intensely.

"Her breathe smells so good" Sasuke thought while entranced. "It's sweet, like strawberries and fresh, like air on top of a mountain."

The whole world seemed to suddenly be removed other than them. No one and nothing else existed except for the two of them and that was all either of them needed. Both kept longing for more of the other and would never let them go.

While she was feeling every bit of Sasuke and was enjoying him and his intoxication, Sakura knew it had to end, like every other good thing in life. She stopped, causing Sasuke to sigh. However, Sasuke was still smiling, satisfied at Sakura's advances.

Sakura let him rest peacefully in his thoughts before she decided to snap him out of it. She quickly gave Sasuke a jolt to his sides by squeezing them with her hands causing him to instantly snap upwards.

"GAHHH!"

"Sorry Sasuke but it's time I brought you back to reality. You can't stay in dreamland forever."

Sasuke groaned but said nothing.

Sakura brought the feather out once more and exclaimed, "We are going to have so much fun now."

She brought the feather closer to Sasuke's feet, causing him to try and wriggle out with more and more desperation. Sakura snickered at his attempts to escape and quickly brushed the feather across his feet.

"SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAA..."was all Sasuke could get out at this point.

"Looks like these work even better than my fingers. Do you know why that is, Sasuke?" she sarcastically asked him.

Without waiting for a response, she brushed his feet for even longer this time. She tried moving it in different ways and on different areas of his feet, each causing the same, insane-sounding laughter from Sasuke.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! STTOPPPPP!"

"And you thought you were a strong shinobi? How can you be when all it takes is a feather to break you down?"

Sasuke tried his hardest to escape but despite all his struggling, the bonds were still at their maximum durability.

"Why, I bet you're an even weaker shinobi than I am!"

"Am NOT!" Sasuke childishly yelled out. He couldn't help it as he was a competitive person, especially when it came to his competence as a shinobi.

Sakura stopped and grinned at him.

"Is that a challenge, Sasuke?"

"W...w..what do you mean?"

Sakura had a devious look on her face. "I'll give you five minutes of tickle torture. If you admit that you're weaker than me during that time, I'll stop and give you a good, long break before I continue again. If you last five minutes without admitting it, I will admit defeat instead" she proposed.

"Errr..."

"Ok, challenge accepted!"

Sakura went over to Sasuke's tummy.

"Will this tickle as much?"

"No!"

"We'll see about that!"

Sakura twirled the feather around Sasuke's navel causing convulsions, and of course, more laughter.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE! AHAHAAHAHA!"

"I love it when you're so helpless like this, Sasuke. Why couldn't you have been like this before?"

Sasuke was incredibly tempted to just admit defeat but he tried holding out as long as he could. He would never forgive himself if he admitted defeat, especially to Sakura.

"Wow, you made it through the first minute without giving up. Good for you, baby!"

Sakura increased the intensity of her tickling. She even decided to take her hand and reach up to tickle Sasuke under his arms while continuing to tickle his stomach with the feather.

"AHHH! NOOO...HAHAHAHA!"

"Kootchie Kootchie Koo! Tickle tickle tickle! Here comes the tickle monster!" Sakura giggled at herself and her mock baby voice.

Sasuke hated being teased like a baby and was tempted to admit defeat even more now. But he knew that if he admitted defeat, Sakura would make fun of him for admitting he was weaker than her. Not to mention, Sakura would just continue tormenting him after a short break that would surely do nothing for him.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was almost broken. She quickly stopped to grab yet another feather, and started using that to tickle Sasuke too, since she noticed that Sasuke was more sensitive to feathers than her fingers. She brought the feathers to his neck and his underarms, circled them, like a vulture circles its prey, and then attacked like her life depended on it.

"NNOOOOOO! AHAHAAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke's screams only gave Sakura more incentive to continue.

"TTTTHAAAT'S ENNNOUUUGHHH!"

Sakura asked while still tickling him, "So do you admit defeat Sasuke?"

"YYYESSS!"

"Say the whole thing. Say that you admit defeat!"

She gave a quick kiss on a particularly ticklish area on his neck, causing him to laugh even harder.

"Do it!"

"III GGIIIIVVEEEE". Sasuke struggled heavily just to say those 2 words and took a whole 20 seconds to say them, but he managed to do it.

Sakura stopped tickling him.

"Did you really just say that? Am I dreaming? The great Sasuke Uchiha admitted that his wife is stronger than him?" she looked at him.

Sasuke's face turned red and he quickly grew humiliated. He also got angry with himself for being unable to even last 5 minutes of tickling.

"It's just tickling...what is wrong with me? Am I really that ticklish?" he thought.

Sakura, meanwhile, was too busy taking pleasure in her victory.

"Alright, as I promised, here's 5 minutes of rest, Sasuke. You've earned it. It's a difficult thing for someone as stubborn as yourself to admit that someone like me is stronger than them."

As Sasuke was on his well-deserved break, an idea suddenly came to Sakura's mind.

"Hey Sasuke. Do you want me to call my friends over? We can have fun like last time."

"NO! Don't do that, Sakura. Please...don't you think this is humiliating enough?"

Sakura took pity on him and sighed.

"Fine, I won't."

She kissed him on the lips and said "Honestly, the fact that you're ticklish doesn't make you less of a man. It's very cute that you're this ticklish. That's it."

Sasuke looked relieved and flustered.

"You're the best wife ever."

"I know." Sakura replied.

She gave Sasuke a couple of more minutes to rest while massaging his chest which helped Sasuke relax.

Sakura lost track of time and quickly glanced at the clock.

"Well now that I've let you relax, I think it's safe to resume tickling you now. As punishment for failing my test."

She placed her hands right above Sasuke in a tickling motion.

"Please have mercy!"

"Calm down, we're almost done. I'll let you out soon. Of course, since this is nearing its end, I'll have to make it more memorable by tickling you as hard as possible."

She brought herself to face Sasuke's feet and suddenly tickled his legs.

Like the previous times, Sasuke bucked and tried throwing Sakura but she was all too ready for it. She hardly moved and teased, "Wow, you really are weak, Sasuke."

She tried tickling from tickling under his knees to his thighs. Although different areas caused different amounts of laughter, Sakura still enjoyed tickling all of them equally.

Sasuke tried to even move his legs up by a fraction, to get the tiniest of breaks but the chains were too strong for him. Sakura was 100% in control, tickling his legs at all times.

"EHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

When Sakura grew bored of that, she moved on to his sides. She hesitated for a moment then quickly poked him. This caused a surprised, high pitched laughter to come out of Sasuke as he couldn't anticipate when Sakura would tickle him. She expertly started poking him from different angles. Although this type of tickling seemed more like the friendly sort of tickling that couples did when they were snuggled on the couch, Sakura was enjoying it in their current scenario nonetheless. She enjoyed making Sasuke dance to the tune of her fingers. She switched to squeezing his sides shortly thereafter, which seemed to be even more torturous to Sasuke.

Sakura visited every one of Sasuke's ticklish areas, right to their every last detail. She scratched at his underarms, fluttered her fingers on his neck and went back to his feet.

"God, not the feathers again. I'll do anything if you don't use them!"

"Anything you say? Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded feverently.

Sakura gave Sasuke a smile before telling him, "You already are doing what I want. I want you to laugh. As hard as you can!"

She took the feathers and repeated what she did earlier to his feet. Each motion of her movements were fluid and continued flawlessly with each other, never giving poor Sasuke a single moment to rest.

"TEEHEHEHEHEHE! NOOOO...MMMMMMM...AHAHAHAHA!"

Finally, she sat up.

Mercifully, she took a key from her pocket and undid Sasuke's restraints.

They sat down together on the bed, quietly contemplating what had occurred over the past few hours.

"I've got to hand it to you, Sakura. You did a very good job."

Sakura blushed but replied, "Thanks. It was easy with your cute laughter reinforcing me to continue further and further." She giggled. "I'm sorry, but you made it so I couldn't help myself."

"That's ok. I'm going to get you back for this one day. You know that right?"

"Pff, I'm not ticklish."

Sasuke stretched out his arms and legs, relaxing them after having them restrained for the past few hours.

"I'm too tired to find out, unfortunately."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Or maybe you're scared I'm not ticklish." She pondered over her thoughts for a moment. "Or maybe you just like it when I'm the tickler and you're the one getting tickled".

Sasuke's random cough told Sakura she was right on the money.

Sakura suddenly got up and started slowly undressing.

"After all I've put you through today, I think you deserve a treat."

Sasuke looked startled upon hearing this.

"Baby, I just told you I was too tired."

"Pshh". Sakura waved a hand at this, dismissing the thought. "Men are never too tired for this."

Sakura then seductively beckoned to him with one finger and smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Come on over, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and did as he was told. It was going to be a good day after all.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this and if you liked this story, check out my deviantART, which has a few more just like this. And please review/comment, as it would help a lot!  
**


End file.
